


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by BriaLlama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaLlama/pseuds/BriaLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has gone away to college trying to catch a break from all of the werewolf madness. I don't know what year it is, one of his middle years. Sophomore? Junior? It's not important. In any case, he's been excited to go home for Christmas just about all semester. Drabbles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with that sudden "I'm was about to go to sleep" inspiration while lying in bed when my brain decided "Like hell you're about to go to sleep, instead you're going to write a Sterek drabble!" and what am I to do but to listen to my brain? I wasn't going to do anything about it, but the scene kept playing in my head with such beautiful dialogue and one line in particular struck me and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it out. So here. Late night musings from me. Enjoy!

Stiles slammed his head repeatedly on the cafeteria table. He was supposed to be studying applied physics, but as was per usual, he was having trouble focusing.

"Dude, you're going to give yourself a concussion." His friend Nathan said, sliding into the chair net to him.

"Christmas is in a week and I've got one final, which I'm going to fail, standing between me and freedom." Stiles bemoaned. "And I haven't even started packing."

"I would have figured you would have had that done weeks ago," Nathan mused, "Going home for Christmas is all you've talked about for two months."

"Yeah, well I've been a bit distracted." Stiles said dryly, referring to his classes.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan's eyebrows quirked up, his wishful thinking bringing him to a different conclusion. His hand drifted to Stiles's knee.

"Woah," Stiles exclaimed, scooting away, "Wha-no. I'm not okay with this."

Rather than being hurt at the rejection, Nathan seemed amused. "Are you sure about that?"

Stiles shook his head. "I'm sure. I'm not, I mean I don't have anything against it but, I'm not gay."

"Of course you aren't." Nathan said sarcastically. "Your problem is you're hung up on someone else. Someone back home, I'm assuming."

Stiles fixed him with a stare. "Yeah. Her name is Lydia, and I've been in love with her since the 3rd grade. I've told you about her more than once, I think."

"Mmhmm." Said Nathan, not convinced.

"Seriously!" Stiles exclaimed, a little frustrated at his friend's insistence about his sexuality. "There's no one else that could possibly-" Stiles cut off, having glimpsed a face staring at him through the window of the cafeteria. A familiar face. Derek's face. "Nobody that I... I mean I..." He was stuttering, and his heart was beginning to race. Derek beckoned silently for Stiles to join him outside, seeming insistent. "I've gotta go." Stiles told Nathan hurriedly, grabbing his bag and darting outside. Nathan shot him a victorious smile.

Once outside, Stiles whipped his head around, trying to figure out where Derek had gone. He saw the man just disappearing around a corner and ran after him. By the time he caught up, Stiles was breathing heavily, not having been active since dropping lacrosse his freshman year of college.

"Derek." He panted, dropping his backpack to the ground, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "What are. What are you doing here?"

"You can't come home for Christmas." Derek told him simply, his smoldering gaze piercing Stiles. Stiles straightened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"It's not safe." Derek told him.

"It's not- like hell it's not safe! It hasn't been 'safe' for years!" Stiles protested. "My best friend got turned into a werewolf - that wasn't very safe! Jackson went on a killing spree - that wasn't very safe either! And need I mention your family? Is that what we consider 'safe'? What could possibly be too dangerous for me to come home now?"

"It's different this time. Somethings happening. I don't know what it is, but the entire town is on edge. I don't like it. You're going to stay here for the holidays."

Stiles studied Derek for a moment. "Why are you even so concerned about my safety all of a sudden?" He asked curiously, suspiciously.

Derek blinked, confused. "I'm not- look. Something bad is about to happen and I don't want you getting in the way. Out of all of us, you're the most defenseless. And I've got a bad feeling about it."

Stiles stared at him, mouth open. "Defenseless!? Are you kidding me-" He broke off, rubbing his palm across his face. He was beginning to get an idea of what this might be about, no thanks to Nathan. "This is ridiculous.You know what?" He looked around, peering past the walls of the small space between buildings they were standing in.

Derek's confusion only grew. "What?" He sounded a little impatient.

"Can anyone see us?" Stiles wanted to know.

"What?" Derek asked. "Why is that even important? No, nobody can see us." Derek looked around, growing annoyed.

"Because I don't want anyone to see you murder me, this is going to be embarrassing enough." Stiles mumbled, and before Derek could even work out why he was going to kill Stiles, Stiles had grabbed the other man's face in his hands and was kissing him.

Derek stood in shock for a moment before he realized what was going on. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer. They stayed that way for a moment before breaking apart, Stiles breathing just as heavily as he had been when he was running.

"Okay," he said breathlessly, "Glad we got that sorted out," He pulled Derek in for another kiss, this one longer than the last.

"I'm coming home for Christmas, and there's nothing you can do about it," He whispered against Derek's lips.

"Fine," Derek whispered back, defeated, his arms tight around Stiles. "But you're staying with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I out fluffed myself on this one, I think. I was having trouble containing my squee at the end. I'm a sucker for fluff. Ugh. Anyway. If you're curious to know the one line that wouldn't let go that I mentioned earlier, it was the "Because I don't want anyone to see you murder me." from Stiles. I giggled into my pillow when that one emerged. And it was all downhill from there.


End file.
